When It All Falls Down
by ViceCity86
Summary: They thought everything was settled... or is it? When someone from a long buried past returns, who are they after and why? (AU)


" _You took 15 years from me, Sonny! And now I'm gonna make you pay!" Tommy shouts, aiming the Colt .45 Revolver at Sonny._

" _You still don't get it, do you?! I own you, Tommy, those 15 years were mine to spend!" Sonny says, aiming his Uzi at Tommy… but turned and aimed at Maria, who was trying to hide that a bullet had grazed her left hip. "Maybe I should put her down instead, huh?! Force you to watch her-" He says, thinking he had the upper hand until Tommy's and Maria's guns went off, the bullet from Maria's .357 Revolver slamming into Sonny's torso as Tommy's bullet ripped through Sonny's left lung. Sonny fell to his knees, Tommy walking over and pressing his gun to Sonny's head._

 _Maria let out a strangled but relieved cry as Sonny's dead body fell to the floor and Tommy walked over, pulling her into his arms… it was finally over._

 _Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance would never cause havoc again._

 _Stumbling back and sitting down on the steps, the two siblings leaned against each other as Ken ran in._

" _Tommy?! Maria?! My god, what… what happened here?!" Ken says frantically._

" _We got into a little business disagreement." Tommy says._

" _Guys, if I have a little disagreement, I send an angry letter… maybe pee in their mailbox. I don't start World War 3." Ken says._

" _That stupid prick Lance." Maria says bitterly, holding back how she was really feeling about Lance's death._

" _Maria, I never liked that guy. He's self centered, he's arrogant, the guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out!" Ken says, Maria narrowing her eyes at him in rage until Tommy lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back._

" _It's okay… you don't have to hide it." Tommy says softly as Maria looked at him, her expression softening. "And I don't think we're gonna be hearing from up north anymore… it's all down south now." He says, locking his arm around Maria's back to help her stand up._

 _It was a bittersweet day… Maria had trusted Lance and Lance let his greed get the better of him._

 _Or so Maria thought… looking over her shoulder when she felt familiar arms around her, Maria's eyes widened in shock when she saw a very much alive Lance, bulletproof vest on and fake blood in bags attached to it. Ken's eyes were wide with shock too but Tommy was grinning from ear to ear._

" _Forelli was damn crazy, thinking I'd betray you. Sorry to keep you in the dark about this, Ria." Lance says, Maria leaning against him as they kissed._

' _Finally… happy life.' Maria thought..._

Stretching her legs out in her stormy blue bedsheets and blue and white comforter covered bed, a clearly worn out Maria Vercetti was waking up on a stormy October morning. The snoring next to her belonged to Lance, who usually crashed at the mansion when drunk and both Lance and Maria had stumbled into Maria's room last night.

It had been two years since the shootout… massacre was a better way to describe it and Maria and Lance had come a long way from being a source of comfort for one another to being in a real relationship.

Lance opened his eyes and leaned in, him and Maria kissing and him pulling her on top of him. Maria let out a breathy giggle as Lance lightly kissed her on her neck… the kisses didn't last too long before she was on the bed herself and Lance was on top of her.

' _Ah, damn it! Don't they ever stop?!'_ Tommy thought when the noises from Maria's room woke him up. Tommy was about to sit up and go tell them to keep it down but felt a small hand briefly rub his back and turned to face his long term girlfriend Mercedes.

"Let them be, they make each other happy." Mercedes whispers, pressing her naked body against Tommy's as the two kissed, slowly losing awareness of everything around them.

 **Maria's P.O.V, 15 minutes later…**

"There are times… I think you'll pass out one day…" Lance says in between both of us catching our breath.

It's as I'm about to respond that I see a blurred figure outside before sitting up, the figure taking off and Lance looking at me in concern after sitting up.

"You alright, baby?" Lance asks, resting his hand on my back.

"Yeah… just rattled from the storm." I say, not wanting to worry Lance. I lean in and kiss him before standing up and pulling my underwear and Lance's shirt on, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned off.

Maybe I'm just imagining things… it could've been someone who'd gotten too drunk and got lost during last night's party at the Malibu Club.

I wash last night's makeup off and strip down again, setting the shower up before stepping in and letting the water run down on me as I start to clean off.

But if I'm not imagining things, who was out there?

 **Lance's P.O.V, 20 minutes later…**

There are times I think that she walks out of the shower in that red towel and her hair damp and the sweet scents of hibiscus and pineapple getting my attention just to tease me… I stand up, walk over and wrap my arms around Maria's tiny frame before the two of us kiss, her hands braced on my back.

"I better go get cleaned off myself." I say, the two of us kissing before I head off into the shower. After I'm cleaned off and dressed, I see Maria also ready for the day… but she seems to be in a trance as she stares out the window, much like earlier.

"Something's wrong… you saw someone out there." I say after walking over, Maria resting her hands on my arms after I wrap my left one around her shoulders and my right one around her waist.

"Someone… out there, watching us. Lance, something's not right." Maria says, resting her head against my right shoulder.

I've known her for four years, I know to trust her instincts… there's someone out there, wanting all of us to fall, to pay for what all of us had no choice to do… we were all in a them of us kind of situation.

But who could it be?


End file.
